


Queen Anne's Lace

by planetaryinfluence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, F/M, Flowers, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetaryinfluence/pseuds/planetaryinfluence





	Queen Anne's Lace

(Complexity and delicateness, sanctuary.)

I almost told you that night on the terrace,

watching as lights blink out in the rooms below

while the stars flicker above us like in those movies and TV shows;

words gushed out of me

like ink on this page

but I clamped my mouth shut,

my lips were sewn shut

as those three little words

bubbled up within my throat,

and rattled my bones-

that was when the fear that you'll wither in my arms took root,

no matter how much I want you to grow;

I'm not sure if anyone's told you this,

but you've got eyes like mirrors,

and I'm not entirely sure if I like

my reflection in them.

 

It's August, but it's spring when you are near,

your soft voice, soft laugh,

like petals in the wind.

 

You make flowers grow in my stomach,

my lungs-

a beautiful thing,

but I will learn to breathe.


End file.
